User talk:Lenneh
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ghj.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BeaNOwl (talk) 00:03, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you please not edit my profile page. I mean like erasing a word. You can add stuff to it thought. Thank you Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 21:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) omg. Well, I'm glad you're enjoying him! Do the dolls come with names? I saw somewhere else on the wiki that you think of dolls as having feelings and stuff when you debox. I'm starting to think that too because I don't want them to come alive when I'm sleeping and hurt me. xD Do you rename your dolls? Kellicopter (talk) 19:48, October 2, 2013 (UTC) The company named the doll Quack? Well at least it's funny. Is it like MH where they keep releasing the same dolls just with different outfits, or is it a new character every time? Floater is a pretty terrible name. Do you actually have a 1st gen pony toy? I don't think those were even around any more when I was a kid. Kellicopter (talk) 20:39, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Lou Sapphire is a boss name. They were definitely going for Lucifer. Are they like, porcelain or some of those more expensive/fragile dolls? No, that's not showoff-y at all. I actually prefer a smaller collection with just the ones I really like, which is why I'm trying to get rid of some of mine! I'm completely out of space too. Confession: I've never opened any of my full-size loopsies. They look so good in the packaging! Yeah, I want to play with them and redress them and stuff, but I agree that they're easier to put away when they're in the box. Kellicopter (talk) 21:22, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Your sisters sound cute. I mean, what's the point of dolls if you don't play with them? At least you're having fun with your dolls. Even though it's hard to deal with packaging, I love the feeling of a brand new doll and sitting there and opening it. If I had storage space (besides throwing my dolls into a bin and messing up their hair), I'd totally open every single one of my dolls. I highly doubt the large Lala boxes are reusable. They don't even look connected on four sides. But I do keep some of my minis in their boxes after playing with them, and that works pretty well. I also had some cute shoe boxes from boots which are pretty big, and I think a Lala might fit in one. I've been using one to store my two Barbies and I can put it under my bed. Kellicopter (talk) 20:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) tbh, I'd be scared if I was your neighbor. I probz wouldn't look at your window as I walked by. I get what you mean about the ever-growing doll collection, I have the same disease. But fortunately, I outgrew my interest in some of my dolls and I'm ok with selling them. Plus, I recently discovered Tonner BJD's (oh lawdy) which is a blessing or a curse. I can't afford one right now, lol, so at least I won't have billions of them in my room, but I feel like if I sell some of my cheaper dolls, I can upgrade to one of those. And I'll have more space again. lol, no, I had rain boots and knee-highs, so the boxes are long. I can fit my Barbies in like Landscape mode, and I keep their clothes in there too. Yeah, Barbies are the first dolls I ever collected, and I only have 2. It's all because of that online show "Most Popular Girls in School." Watching it made me want to own the main characters, lol. I still like "pretty" dolls, but Barbie is kind of boring compared to other stuff. Ooh! I got my first MH dolls recently. I'm now the proud owner of Basic Rochelle and Swim Class Venus. Sooo pretty! Kellicopter (talk) 05:09, October 4, 2013 (UTC) 500?? lol, is that duplicates, or did they really invent 500 different pets? Well, that's not a bad thing. At least you can store them all nicely. But when I see people with like every MH doll ever, it's like...you have to have a whole room just for dolls to keep up. Toy Box Philosopher is awesome! Her posts are so detailed and interesting. Those Tonners are traditionally "good-looking" like Barbie, but the ones I want to get are Ellowyne Wilde, and maybe Evangeline Ghastly. They have bigger heads and cuter clothes but they're pricey, dog. Oh nooo, I know you liked that doll a lot. Is it fixable? I might keep mine in box just cause. This is my fave Venus by far because I love ponytails with a volume bump. Kellicopter (talk) 07:18, October 6, 2013 (UTC) About the League of Spyers Excuzez Moi? I just edited the grammar. Yes, my name was there, but I deleted it, because I knew it was bad! I'm already having a hard time dealing with problems in real life, and you called me a pathetic bob. Aliahvenicegarcia (talk) 08:02, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Can't you see? I already deleted the comment because I don't want to spy! You know what? Let's just be friends. Peace! Aliahvenicegarcia (talk) 12:13, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I was mean like um A MONTH AGO! :P I looked on cherry berry's or Audrey's What? Blog post. And I saw the links to toaboa or whatever you call that thing is called. And THANK YOU for them links. I hope they will come out! ~Lalaloopsy406 (I changed my name.) LalaloopsyAndMLP406 (talk) 23:40, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Jeez where do you get your info from? You're like 5 leaks ahead of everyone in this fandom, haha. Thanks for telling me. It would be nice to buy dolls from the tv episodes. But yeah, maybe we should wait until they release a better picture in packaging or something. Kellicopter (talk) 15:31, October 27, 2013 (UTC) That's right...I forgot they haven't released the cartoon worldwide. Maybe they'll release those dolls at the same time they premiere the episodes? Ooh, I hope the stuffed ponies are real. I think I might actually get one of those. I never did buy the carousel oopsie ponies. Kellicopter (talk) 16:59, October 27, 2013 (UTC) aww..they are cute, especially if they do other colors, but yeah, glitter fabric is usually itchy to hug. But I like their manes. It looks cute and braidable and appropriate. On the loopy hair dolls, the yarn just looks messy. Kellicopter (talk) 17:36, October 27, 2013 (UTC) aw, I hate that feeling too L-dawg. IDK about other people, but definitely don't feel like you're annoying me. I'm just not good at keeping in touch with people, so it means a lot to me that you're making an effort! What does your new LDD look like? You can just tell me, I'm still too scared to look it up. I watched The Conjuring on Halloween and there was this super creepy doll called Annabelle that was possessed, so my demon doll fears are fresh. Stupid question: do you guys celebrate Halloween? Apparently, some doll collectors here like to dress up as their dolls and carry their doll with them. Sounds kind of fun, but I'm a terrible seamstress. You'd be quite a scene dressing up as Quackie. The Tonner search is ongoing, lol. Still saving up for the one I want, which is more expensive on ebay because it's retired. I had to look up Makies to know what you are talking about. omg...not a creative name, but great idea! I want to go to the site and play with the designer, even though shipping here would be insane. I'm not sure if those are BJD's because I think they aren't strung with elastic, but they look articulated and easy to play with. Is that next on your list of things to save for? Kellicopter (talk) 17:41, November 3, 2013 (UTC) lol "Madisony Playstation." Gold. omg the eyes are the second creepiest part of most dolls (the first is how their smile is). You better be nice to her, serious. But I have to admire the uniqueness of LDD. Most doll companies just dress up their dolls in costumes for a scary theme, but they have the same boring, angelic faces. At least LDD's are willing to go there in terms of scary faces. ahaha so you do have Halloween. I used to do a lot more too, but the past few Halloweens I've just been staying in and watching scary movies and eating Butterfingers like it's my job. Hm, so do you think LDD's are more or less sturdy than MH dolls? Oh I played with the creator thing, and it was pretty fun! I wish there were more skin tones and clothes though. Ah well, maybe it's better if you wait, because they might come out with more customization options in the future. btw, lps is Littlest pet shop right? So you have that show there, but you guys still don't have Lalaloopsy series? what?? Kellicopter (talk) 18:40, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It's ok L-Dawg I'll compromise and call you Mad Dawg. I'm sure lots of people have called you that before. Day of the Dead mexican wrestler sounds amazing! I'll trust you on the faces though. btw, where do you get your LDD's? Are they at Target? If so, I'm surprised I haven't run into any yet. I'm always trolling up and down the toy section and I'm sure I would have noticed them by now. Are you not allowed to watch scary movies? I got lucky because everyone in my family loves them, so we get to watch them together. Kellicopter (talk) 17:24, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay fine I forgive u but please dont say offensive stuff okay Scraps,April,Haley and Gabriela 22:14, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Right, so where did we leave off... I'm gonna stop you right there because even though you say it's alright, I'm never gonna be crazy enough to click one of your LDD links. xD Those images stay with me forever. I think I know exactly what kind of toy dogs you're talking about because we used to have one of those. Like, it did a backflip or something? Cute! IDK what your cable provider is like, but mine is hit or miss. Like right now, they're still showing Halloween movies on some stations. I mean, come on, it's over and time for Thanksgiving. Story short, there's never anything good on. Kellicopter (talk) 00:56, November 8, 2013 (UTC) aw you have 2 cats? Poor Sadie! lol, a pack of ham. I have a dog and my sister's cat keeps eating his food and drinking from his bowl even though he has his own. Normally, her cat is shut in her room, but he's been set free a lot more recently. He's always ripping into our bread bags and dragging them under the dining table, lol. Ooh, I used to love the Food Network. What's your fave show? I used to watch Good Eats and Everyday Italian, but now the only thing I'll watch is Barefoot Contessa. That lady is weaaaaalth. Always talking about "Now, go pick some oregano from your herb garden and while you're out there, pick some flowers from your rose garden for the table," and "Jeffrey's coming home from France tonight, I think I'll surprise him with dinner in our southern Gazebo." Super jealous, but perfect recipes though. Kellicopter (talk) 21:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Now I know this is just silly but that Suzette said you thought I was unfair with the rules and junk. You don't really think that do you? Chrismh (talk) 04:56, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 18:03, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Apparently so. I am disturbed. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:16, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I'm pretty bored right now. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:20, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I think the wiki's dead because it's the middle of the week (it seemed more lively over the weekend). Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:43, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for cleaning up the recent bad edits from a user I won't name but we all know. BeaNOwl (talk) 17:13, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, but that's really weird because she hasn't been acting up for such a long time now. I wouldn't know what I could have done to deserve that... Chrismh (talk) 23:55, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I took so long to respond, anyway yes I do if you're still around. Chrismh (talk) 01:06, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey, hey... Ooooh, Lenneh, I've got some "big" news to tell ya! I'd tell you here, but certain users might see that (which I absolutely would not want). When you're online next, or whenever you see this message- please message me back and I'll try to meet you up in chat to tell you, since I don't think chat messages are saved, and chat here might be a reletively quiet place to be. I'm usually online between 4 p.m. to 8 p.m. US Central time, which (according to my cell phone's global stuff) would be around 10 p.m. to 2 a.m. if you were in London (that's the only thing I could get for England). IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!! OO (hugs), Cherryberry1456 (talk) 00:32, November 19, 2013 (UTC) On now, just got off school a little while ago. You on? Cherryberry1456 (talk) 22:14, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay!! Cherryberry1456 (talk) 22:18, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I always want to chat. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 22:11, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Lenneh, when you get a chance can you get onto the chat? I have something I wished to discuss in a more private location. Chrismh (talk) 13:40, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, I was reading this book for school. I'd like to chat, but you're probably asleep at this time when I'm messaging you. :/ Cherryberry1456 (talk) 02:08, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Sure I'll talk about Lalaloopsy with you. I like hearing the opinions of others as well. So, what do you think about the new Silly Singers? Personally, I think they're fine but I don't approve of the packaging. I believe it will make them way too easy to (petty) shoplift, as well as vandalize. MoshiFreak04 (talk) 20:50, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, I kinda don't know how to work that yet, so we'll just have to chat here, if you still want to. MoshiFreak04 (talk) 21:01, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. So, what do you think of the Wigglers? MoshiFreak04 (talk) 21:05, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I haven't got homework tonight. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 22:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I actually don't have school today. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 16:49, November 27, 2013 (UTC) My favourite LDD is Betsy.I got Cracked Jack yesterday. ~ Holly ~ 17:36, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Today I went to buy Famine,but she went out of stock! -_- (Always the way) LOL ~ Holly ~ 17:40, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD It is a website called Buy 4 Less. I reeeally love Living Dead Dolls. <3 ~ Holly ~ 17:49, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Buy 4 Less is a UK website.So,are you from the UK too,like me? ~ Holly ~ 17:54, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD I live in Chester in Cheshire in England.LOL. ~ Holly ~ 17:57, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD I am by quite alot of chippies. ~ Holly ~ 18:03, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Chat is in/ Snow day in my area :D yes I amm glad some one is on and it is snowing in my area and since I'm kind of southern eastern area my area got parts of the winter storm too luckily because it hardly ever snows where I live and never in my lifetime have I see a winter storm happen in my location oh lol I thought you were still on after Pete R sent you a message n stuff when I reliazed it was 1 hour ago I was like ugh I am so stupid but I was too tired to tell you that would really help. Chrismh (talk) 00:20, February 3, 2014 (UTC) hi lenneh! 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 23:23, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 19:35, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:59, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Though I might have to leave in a little bit for dinner (I'll come back). Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:15, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Update Lenneh the chat is not working right for me and I'm dying. D: Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:18, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I wonder if it's a domain error or if we both have bad luck. I'll try using Chrome instead of Firefox and see how that works out. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:23, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Aaaand... nothing. Takes forever to load for some reason, too. It says on Chrome something crashed, and on Firefox is says I "timed out." :/ Uuuughghh it sucks because I really want to go on chat. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC) My worst enemy: Internet Explorer. But I'll use it if I have to. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:34, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Nooo it's not working... Not on Internet Explorer, or still on Firefox! TAT It just loads up, but doesn't give me the "Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki chat!" thing, and when I try typing random stuff in, it doesn't come up. Is it the same with you? Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:39, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Are you still on, Lenneh? Cherryberry1456 (talk) 18:23, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I am. Want to see if chat's working, or use chatzy again? Cherryberry1456 (talk) 18:46, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Yessss. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 18:51, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lenneh, I'm back. You still on? Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:47, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Who has the pineapple hair?!?! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 22:18, February 23, 2014 (UTC) You?!?! Wow, nice hair do! Last cool one I had was... A Hippy~ For a show. (My aunt, her friends, and I entertain elders and she teaches ZUMBA at the Margret Hunt Senior Center- It's fun there~) I'll actually be there tomorrow, doing a song called Mercedes Benz... For the show... Another Hippy costume for mwah... Oh no... Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 00:59, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lenneh, sorry I had to leave out of the blue on Chatzy earlier. That was really fun, we'll have to go on there again sometime soon! :3 Cherryberry1456 (talk) 03:37, February 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, Lenneh. :( Cherryberry1456 (talk) 14:04, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Ha! Hahahaha... You- you my dear Lenneh- got me. Whoever it is, good for them, and green hair with a hint of blue from before isn't too bad... I would have green tips if my Mama and Papa would let me~ Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 23:17, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Ha, mine too. I go to Lake. Fun, but STRICT. One time my friend wore spaghetti strings. NOT good for her. Poor Tatum... Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 00:02, February 25, 2014 (UTC) D: Wow... uniforms... Nope! no uniforms for me... TBH, My top would probably need to be tailored... I'm big, not skinny, not fat, just... fluffy, with a big top. I hate uniforms that I would have to wear, honestly... Wow. I'm rambling... it's just nice to chat. Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 00:32, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Haha, I'm sure you don't look fat, promise! I looooove jumpers, I have quite a few... Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 02:06, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Lenneh, I'm so sorry I didn't get your message until now!! :( :( :( I've been really busy with school this week and have lots of homework. Maybe later? ;) Cherryberry1456 (talk) 01:37, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I can chat now, but will probably have to get off in an hour or so. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 01:43, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Chatzy Cherryberry1456 (talk) 01:03, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Lenneh, my Chatzy's acting all weird right now. It's not loading. >:( Gimme a minute to get it working again. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 01:09, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Just like me. Because I have no life. :P Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:18, February 27, 2014 (UTC) am cheryr beary ~cheryr beary MCDLVI (talk) 23:56, February 27, 2014 (UTC) guess what am cheryr beary kinda The Berry to your Cherry (talk) 23:59, February 27, 2014 (UTC) much yes; i think The Cherry to your Berry (talk) 00:01, February 28, 2014 (UTC) *Uses magical Lensneh summoning powers* I hope these work. Message me when you come online because I want to talk to youuuu and I'm getting booooreddd. ♥ The Cherry to your Berry (talk) 00:18, March 1, 2014 (UTC) That kinda reminded me of yesterday when my friend ripped one of my French teacher's books to shreds and then shoved the remains in the corner. I was off doing errands there for a while. Are you still on, Lensneh? The Cherry to your Berry (talk) 20:36, March 1, 2014 (UTC) hi lenneh! 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 21:41, March 1, 2014 (UTC)